Misunderstand & Truth
by yakiyuki5044
Summary: I'm trying to make longer a bit of a story lol.... .it's about Yami fear to tell his true feeling to Yugi, and yugi try to do something bad to himself! joking lol... shonen-ai...


_**Misunderstand & truth**_

_This is a simple one short story. I just simply try to make it longer… Actually I don't know what I'm writing about and I know my English is bad…Forgive me, I'm begging you all. Don't angry me._

_Please enjoy it. __**= ) **_

_Author Note__**:**_

_** //Yami\\ (mind thought/link)**_

_**/Yugi\ (mind thought/link)**_

"_**Blah…blah…blah…" (Conversation/sounds)**_

_**[Tell by third person-author]**_

_***Author said***_

_**#notice#**_

* * *

After the ceremonial battle, Yami had gained his own body and he won the game. So, Yami chose to live with Yugi. They still can talk through their mind link although they lost the millennium puzzle in Egypt …

_***I know is weird but just not own ygo. Forgive me.***_

* * *

**-IN THE TURTLE GAME HOUSE (YUGI'S HOME)-**

"Dididididididididididididididid…………… "

_**[The clock was ringing]**_

"Um**…………." **

_**[Two boys which both of them had similar tri-color spiky hair were little moaing in their bed now.]**_

"Time to wake up your all, or not your will late to school! "

_**[Shouted by Solomon who is grandpa of the boys]**_

/Aw……what's the time now? \

_**[Amethyst eyes opened little…]**_

//Let's sees…hm….almost 7 o'clock…WAIT! 7 o'clock?! _\\_

_**[Crimson eyes opened widely…]**_

"WHAT?! Oh my god! I'm going late!!!!!!!!"

_**[Yugi and Yami shouted it, and then woke up in a hurry.] **_

//Now I know why you always to be late to school because it's so hard to wake up early like that.\\

_**[Yami talked to Yugi through their mind link.]**_

/Well…as usual only. Then, now you finally know it's hard……huh? Hehehe…\

_**[Yugi replied it simply.]**_

_**[They quickly done everything and downed floor to take some breakfast]**_

"I'm out now…See ya, grandpa."

_**[Yami and Yugi ran out the house as fast as they could.]**_

* * *

**-IN THE SCHOOL-**

"Dintong…dintong…din…din…dintong…."

_**[The school's bell was ringed…]**_

"Siuwwwwwww…..We make it in last minutes, aibou_**."**_

_**[Yami had thrown a sight to his hikari.]**_

"Hahahaha……. That's so close, huh?"

_**[Yugi said it and nodded to his darkness.]**_

* * *

**-IN THE CLASS-**

_**[After told by a teacher that time wasn't teacher came in, so they had to study themself until next class start.] **_

"YAY!!!"

_**[Whole class's student shouted HOORAY.]**_

_**[Few boys walked toward Yami and Yugi. They're Jounouchi, Seto, Otogi, Honda, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik who are their buddies.] **_

"Hey! Why so late? "

_**[Jounouchi asked.]**_

"Nothing. As usual only…you know it. Hehehe…"

_**[Yugi said it and laughed little.]**_

"Ya. Just so hard to wake up…haha…."

_**[Yami laughed too.]**_

"So you two always like that since Yami was gained his body and lived in Yugi's house. Stupid twins…hahaha….!"

_**[Seto said.]**_

"Shut up!!! Loser!!! "

_**[Replied by Yami with a sharp eyes toward Seto]**_

"Hahaha……"

_**[Then the boys were laughing loudly now…]**_

"Ummm… Hmmm…"

_**[A voice came out suddenly. They all turned a look to search that voice's owner. Is Anzu! **__**She is only girl in their gang.]**_

"Hello guys."

"Hi! Anzu."

_**[They all replied.]**_

"Well Yami, can I borrow your time for a while?"

_**[Anzu showed a finger toward the classroom's door. Nothing could reject, then Yami went outside with her.]**_

* * *

**-OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM-**

"So? Yami can you come out with me after school, please…?"

_**[Showed Yami a puppy eyes and caught his hand.]**_

//Oh My RA! Don't play this with me!\\

_**[Yami paniced.]**_

"Oh! Um… maybe another day. OK?"

_**[Yami tried to find some excuse.]**_

"Awww… c'mon my sweet heart, just going out with me today…"

**_[Caught his hand]_**

//How can she call me Sweet Heart! NO WAY! \\

_**[ Yami screamed in his mind.]**_

"Or else…."

_**[Anzu smirked.]**_

"Or else WHAT?!"

_**[Yami felt more headache.]**_

"I'll tell Yugi that YOU LOVE HIM…I know you fear to let him know how you feel to him, right?"

_**[Anzu said it with slower her voice beside Yami's ear.]**_

_**[Yami's eyes opened wider for a shocked because he couldn't believe Anzu knew it and wanted to blackmail him with this stupid reason?!]**_

"How dare y-you….!!!"

_**[He tried to say anything but he couldn't because dunno what to say.]**_

"So! What's your conclusion? Sweet heart?"

_**[Anzu smirked again.]**_

"…O-ok."

_**[Slower his voice, said with no mood.]**_

//DAMN IT! \\

_**[Yami thought it in his mind only.]**_

* * *

**-IN THE CLASSROOM (again)-**

"Ringggggggg………"

_**[School's bell ringed.]**_

/Hey, Yami? What's the matter? Is anything wrong between you and Anzu?\

_**[Yugi asked for sure because he found Yami not really right after backed to classroom.]**_

//NOTHING happened…its ok, I'm fine….\\

_**[Replied it simply without faced to him.]**_

"Ok. Class! We start our Maths now, c'mon don't waste the time now…"

_**[Maths teacher said it. Groaned sounds made by whole class's student and continued their lesson. ]**_

* * *

**-OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL"S GATE (Afterschool)-**

"Yami! Yugi! Let's go to have a bite of burger in BURGER WORLD! C'mon now!"

_**[Honda shouted loudly. All buddies were waiting them at the outside of school now.]**_

"OK! I'm coming…Let's go! Yami. They are waiting us now."

_**[Yugi replied them, then he told Yami came hurray too.] **_

_**[Yami just standing there…]**_

"…Yami? "

_**[Yugi asked nad blinked.]**_

_**[Then, Anzu was coming toward Yami.]**_

"Shall we go now? My Sweet Heart?"

_**[Anzu asked and looked at Yami.]**_

"Y-yes…And go now…Ah! Yugi no need to wait me at home, just enjoy yourself with them. I'll home as fast as I can… "

_**[yami said.]**_

"C'mon let's go!"

_**[Anzu groaned and pulled Yami toward her.]**_

"OK? BYE NOW! "

_**[Leaved Yugi and ran with Anzu.]**_

"K! Bye! Have your fun…"

_**[Yugi and the others said goodbye to Yami and Anzu.]**_

_**[This was shocked Yugi. Although Yugi actually already knew Yami almost was dating with Anzu because she was almost sexy, hot, and famous or even beautiful girl in his school. Although he knew his secretly love Yami was fault, but still couldn't help himself to stop it. (DAMN IT) These almost troubled him.]**_

_***POOR YUGI… ***_

* * *

**-IN THE YUGI"S HOME-**

_**[After played with his friends, Yugi just walked along toward his house silently and aloned.]**_

"I'm home…Grandpa?"

_**[Opened the door and took a look.]**_

_**[There nothing replied. So silence in his house. Yugi found out a notice.]**_

_**#I forgot to tell you that I gonna stay in my friends house start this week afternoon until next week morning. So just take care yourself, OK? Then, in my room have some money that I left in my drawer. I thought its enough to your daily needs during the day I not in home. Then just take care, ok? I always love you, YAMI & YUGI…… **_

_**BY your lovely grandpa**_

_**-Solomon#**_

"Oh! Great! I'm really alone now! i hated it!!!"

_**[Yugi felt more upset. A diamond tears ran down his face ...because there're nobody by his side. So alone. After a few minutes thought deeply, Yugi walked toward the kitchen to get a knife.]**_

_*** Dunno what he was thinking (what I'm thinking…? XP )…WAIT! Why he get a knife for?!***_

/My Yami was dating Anzu. There was no one will care me, even Yami…never return my feeling…\

**_[Yugi cried linely. Nobody will here. So cold and alone.]_**

'Dot…dot…dot…"

_**[The clock still normal ran the time…]**_

/I hate you, my Ra \

/You made me fall in love\

/ To someone that most importance person for me\

/You let him still by my side\

/And you let my love dating another person\

/That person also one of my best friend\

/I hate you, my Ra\

/Now you're breaking…\

/My heart\

/My dream\

/Or even my hope\

/And now is the time I made you pay for this\

/NOW… IS TIME TO SAY GOODBYE TO MY DEAR GRANDPA, MY GOOD FRIENDS, AND YOU, YAMI…\

_**[Yugi put the knife on his hand. Let tears dropped. Then he finally cut his hand .He closed his amethyst eyes. He was waiting an angel or maybe a demon to take him to heaven or hell.]**_

**_*NO! my lovely yugi can't die!!! (T.T) yami!!! help!!!*_**

* * *

**-IN THE HOSPITAL-**

/Am I died? \

/Wait, I feel a warm ....someone holding me?\

_**[Yugi opened his eyes. He found Yami was by his side again.]**_

//Aibou! You awake!!! OH THANK'S MY LOVELY RA!!!\\

_**[Yami signed deeply to his hikari]**_

/A-ami? Is that y-you? B-but why I'm here? I thought I died already. Ouch! My head…\ _**[Yugi still felt little headache.]**_

_***AFTER CHECKED BY DOCTOR (doctor already leaved)***_

_**[Yami put Yugi's hand that was cut into his face.]**_

//Why… why… why…? Aibou why you did this!!! Is hurt me. Enough to kill me. You know if you died, then I'll follow you go…YOU'RE MY ONLY LOVE,

CARE THE MOST, AND MY LIGHTS!!! Without you, I can't live here, NEVER!!!\\

_**[Yami screamed out in his mind for telling his truth feeling to HIS BELOVE sadly with a pure tear downed his face through their mind link.]**_

_**[Yugi little shocked for what Yami said just now. He opened his wider and mouth…]**_

/B-but you had gained your body already. If I died, you still can live. And y-you had dating with Anzu, right? So, you can live with her….\

_**[Yami cut off him before Yugi can finish his words.]**_

"THAT'S NOT THE TRUE!!! YOU IDIOT!!!THAT'S ALL BECAUSE THAT BITCH WAS BLACKMAIL ME W-WITH… "

"WITH?!"

"TELL YOU THAT I HAD FALL IN LOVE TO YOU SO DEEPLY STARTED FROM EARLIER BEFORE DAY OF CEREMONIAL BATTLES….So, I simply went out with her for no choice and I also feared to let you know this…just like that at all…"

"But I had heard you said goodbye to everyone through the mind link that you maybe forgot to shut it off…then I had a bad feeling…I ran as fast as a I could toward home…when I reached the house I found you cut yourself!!!...then my heartbeat stop a while for dunno what should I do…Luckily you still had a breathed, still alive…And the same time Jounouchi and Seto come to borrow something from you…So, Seto had sent you here quickly…"

"So, that's whole story…"

_**[Then Yami stopped.]**_

_***just simply think, don't kill me***_

_**[Yami shut up and face downed without his crimson eyes that full tears met with Yugi…]**_

_**[Angry and upset full in Yami's heart. He thought Yugi will not return his love. ]**_

_**[Without say anything between them, Yugi forward a little to his darkness, then…]**_

_**[Yugi KISS Yami… ( XP )]**_

_***OH I LOVE THEM KISSING TO EACH OTHER SWEETLY...(n.n)***_

_***After this (both take a breathe)***_

"Y-yugi y-you k-kiss….m-me?!"

_**[Yami felt a hope was coming… (Blushing)]**_

"OF COURSE! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO!!! STUPID YAMI!!! WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE I TRIED TO SUICIDE MYSELF!!! THE PHAROAH THAT I KNOW IS NOTHING TO FEAR FOR, YOU IDIOT THAN ME!!!LOSER…HE…HE…HE…"

_**[Yugi laugh himself.]**_

"Oh ya! I'll make you paid back for what you did say just now_**…"**_

_**[Yami smirked with playful eyes to Yugi now…]**_

_***(O.o )– this is Yugi's. Hahaha…( XD )***_

_**[Then once again,]**_

_*** is Yami's turn to put Yugi in a hug and …***_

_***readers almost already know what happen next…***_

_**[KISSING MORE DEEPLY!!!!!]**_

_***HOORAY!!!***_

_**[At this time, Solomon, Jounouchi, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Otogi, and Honda just watched them kiss outside the room quietly…they all smirked and wished them could happy together with their new sweet life forever...]**_

_**[What about Anzu? She screamed outside the hospital….]**_

"No!!! Yami should be mine! No that little brat!!! i will revenge and get him back!!! i swear!!!"

_***just ignore that girl, she is really abnormal....hahahah....***_

* * *

_**[OWARI------------]**_

_Plz R&R for me…_

_Hope you also like it…_

_THANK YOU_

_I'm apologize to all of you because of my bad grammar…._

_(XP)_


End file.
